


Naughty Nightwing

by Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)



Category: Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Dick Greyson, Dom/sub Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing swings by for an unexpected Domming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Nightwing

[Y/N] sighed as she closed the door to her dorm room. The schoolwork was piling up and the weather was getting fucking cold. Add to that, although she was still pleasantly sore from the events of a few nights ago…all the bruises and bite marks she got had already faded away.  
She threw her book bag on the floor, and flopped down onto her bed with a groan as the few bruises still present on her ass throbbed. Damn, the memories of that night were making her wet already…lucky for her, the roommate was out of town for a few days and damned if she isn’t going to be making the most of them. On the downside, all her playmates had left town by now, particularly her favorite one… fortunately for her though, this was exactly why she kept a small armory of sex toys. And she had all night to have fun with them.  
With a giggle she practically bounced to her door and locked it. After making sure the drapes were closed she began to rummage through her bag of toys. Hmmmm, hitachi? Maybe… Oh, who am I kidding? Definitely later. But first let’s start small…  
She grabbed her favorite bullet vibe and with a wicked smile, she flicked the switch.  
Bzzzzzzz the vibrator hummed to life in her hand as she brought it up to her lips, enjoying the tickling on her tongue as she licked it. She laid down on the bed and set the vibe on top of her increasingly wet pussy and took her shirt and bra off, giving a contented sigh as her breasts were set free. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling her panties moisten in anticipation.  
[Y/N] grabbed the vibe and brought it up to her mouth again and then slowly moved it down her throat, her chest and finally began to circle the vibe around her left nipple, almost but not quite touching it. She moved the vibe in circles like this a few times before slowly moving it to her other breast to give it the same treatment as she squeezed her other breast.  
Deciding to kick things up a notch, she brought the vibrator back to her nipple and gently brushed her nipple piercing with it.  
“Ahhh…” she whimpered as sparks of electricity coursed through her body.  
The slickness between her legs was growing unbearable, she was certain her panties were almost ruined by now. God she desperately needed some punishment, punishment that would leave delicious marks on her skin that she would feel for days on end. She was a dirty little cocksucking whore who needed to be disciplined, owned, used…fucked.  
She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and began to fondle her pussy through her panties, still treating her breasts with the vibrator, not quite ready to give up on the fantastic sensations she was feeling.  
Eventually she needed more. She began to slide the vibrator down from her breasts, her breath quickening as it moved closer and closer to her soaked pussy.  
Finally, she was a hairsbreadth away from her clit, so close she could almost feel it straining towards the vibrator just a little further and…  
The lights went out and she heard something fall down, startling her so much she leapt out of bed with frightened “eep!”  
Thankful that nobody heard that, she began to feel around for a flashlight, wondering just what the hell could have happened to knock out the power…  
She received her answer as she felt the air shift behind her, signaling that someone had just jumped behind her almost completely silent, instincts born of years of sword training prompted her to whirl around with a quick strike, but her hand was caught with ease and her follow up knee strike was knocked aside like it was nothing.  
It was nearly pitch black in her room, but she could still make out a lithe but muscular frame, a toned chest covered by a blue bird symbol and his face, in the faint glow of her room she could still make out an almost elven face with eyes covered by a mask with pure white lenses.  
“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-Nightwing!”  
“Now what do we have here?” The vigilante of Bludhaven glared at her. “Your roommate leaves and you think you can just spend the night playing with yourself?”  
He grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back with one hand and with the other, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck to him.  
“Such bad behavior,” he purred in her ear. “Needs to be punished.”  
With that promise he moved his mouth down to her neck and bit down to mark her as his.  
She gasped and her legs started to shake as she felt his teeth sink into her neck and her already soaked pussy became sopping wet. He let go of her neck and then quickly spun her around and she felt a set of handcuffs clamp onto her wrists as he pushed her bent-over body onto the bed.  
“Hmmmm, gotta say I like you like this.” He placed a hand on her back so she couldn’t get up and his other hand travelled down to her hip. “Bent over like the dirty slut you are.”  
His other hand moved towards her pussy and began to massage it through her wet panties, eliciting a whimper from the helpless [Y/N].  
“Oh? Does someone want more?”  
“Uh huh.” [Y/N] moaned.  
That must have been the wrong response, because he stopped massaging her pussy and the hand that was pushing down on her back reached around to grab her around the throat.  
“You didn’t say please,” he growled as he began to choke her with one hand, and removed the other from her needy pussy.  
Slap!  
Her ass burned as his hand landed in a hard blow.  
Slap!  
“Uh!” she grunted in delicious pain as he pummeled her ass.  
“You’re a rude little slut aren’t you?”  
Slap!  
“No manners at all, all you do was just think about how to pleasure yourself like a cock crazed whore.  
Slap!  
Her ass was absolutely scalding right now and she could feel her warm pulse drum in her head with every heartbeat. Each time his hand struck it felt like a jolt of electricity went straight to her pussy. She needed, needed attention on her pussy again.  
“I’m sorry,” she said softly.  
“What was that?” he said loosening his grip just enough to allow her to talk.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Sorry for what?” he said sounding almost bored.  
“I’m sorry for being a rude little cock whore!”  
“Hmmmmm, at least you can admit it. That’s a start.”  
Slap!  
Giving one last final slap he clamped his hand on her ass cheek, giving it a rough squeeze before once again moving his hand back to her pussy, his nimble fingers pulled her panties to the side, allowing him to force a lone finger into her.  
“Ohhhhhhhh…” she gave a long throaty moan as he moved his finger in and out of her.  
Nightwing chuckled. “Such a slut.”  
He slid a second finger into her and began to curl his fingers inside her, hitting the perfect spot within her.  
“Ahhhhhhh…”  
Before she knew it, she could feel her orgasm approaching fast, her breathing quickened and she felt her pussy clenching down on Nightwing’s fingers, even harder as he fingered her faster.  
“I’m…I’m gonna…” she panted in want as his fingering reached a fervor pitch. She…is…  
And as she was a hairsbreadth away from release, Nightwing stopped and withdrew his fingers from her.  
She mewled in disappointment as she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for the release that had been denied to her.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Nightwing said as he grabbed her by the hair again and bit her on the earlobe. “You don’t get to cum,” he growled, “until I want you to.”  
He picked her up and threw her onto the bed, chuckling again as she bounced like a little doll. The sweet smell of her pussy began to waft through the entire room as he reached for his belt and withdrew a bird shaped shuriken from it before pressing it gently to her throat.  
“Don’t move,” he ordered as he began to gently drag the razor sharp blade across her skin.  
“Such a beautiful slutty body,” he purred as he traced the blade around her breasts in a figure eight. “Your mouth, your ass, your pussy…” he dragged the blade languidly down to her soaked panties, the blade’s contact felt electrifying at every point it touched. She could feel her pulse right below the point of the blade.  
“And it’s all for me to use. And you know [Y/N], if I like how you please me, maybe I’ll let you cum.”  
He traced the blade along her pussy lips looking at her right in her eyes.  
“Understood?”  
[Y/N] swallowed and nodded.  
“Yes…sir.”  
Nightwing smirked.  
“Good girl. Now don’t move.”  
Still smirking, he made two swift cuts in her panties and the soaked garment fell to the floor.  
The vigilante then quickly backed off into the shadows, [Y/N] didn’t dare move a muscle but she heard the sound of clamps being taken off and clothes shuffling.  
When he came back out of the shadows, she could dimly make out the naked figure of a vigilante who had dedicated himself to physical perfection in every way.  
Without another word, he slowly drove his wondrously thick dick into her needy pussy.  
[Y/N]’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him enter her. Nightwing just stood for a moment, savoring the feeling.  
“Mmmmmm what a tight little pussy,” he cooed in satisfaction. He then gripped her by her hips, hard. And slowly withdrew and slammed back into her. Gradually picking up speed until without any warning, he began to pound into her like a machine.  
“Oh yes!” she cried wantonly as he fucked her faster. He isn’t gentle at all, he plunged in and out of her like a madman, taking her pussy and not giving a damn if she liked it or not.  
His fingers dug so hard into her skin she was sure his grip alone was going to leave bruises. And all the while he didn’t stop his relentless pounding, if anything he went even faster.  
So fast that she felt the tension of orgasm return in no time, once again her pussy began to pulse more and more…  
And he pulled out just before she could cum all over his dick.  
She was nearly crying in frustration as he decided to torment her more by rubbing the head of his dick at the entrance of her pussy.  
“Aww…little slut wants to cum? Too bad.”  
He roughly grabbed her by her hair and dragged her off the bed and to her knees.  
“Suck me,” he commanded, looking down at her.  
She all but impaled her throat onto his dick, taking his entire length down her throat, purring in contentment as she felt his pulse on her tongue.  
“Good little cocksucker,” Nightwing moaned in approval as he threw his head back. “Ohhhhhhh…”  
On her knees with her hands behind her back, [Y/N] worshipped his cock, licking around the smooth head with her tongue before putting the entire shaft down her throat, then treating his balls to an exquisite licking and sucking.  
She knew she almost had him cumming in her mouth and the thought of that tasty reward spurred her to suck even harder.  
But Nightwing didn’t want the fun to end just yet as he abruptly grabbed her hair again and essentially pried her off his dick, moving behind her to unlock her cuffs so he could bring her arms in front of her and reattach them. He quickly rummaged through his pile of clothes until he found his grappling hook.  
“Let’s make things interesting,” he says as he shoots the hook into the ceiling, wrapping the cord around her handcuffs and hitting a button to reel it in, dragging [Y/N] to her feet in an instant. She had to stand on the balls of her feet in order to touch the ground.  
As she stood there immobilized, Nightwing calmly walked around her, studying her with his gaze.  
“Hmmm now what should I do with you?” He wondered idly. “On one hand you’ve been a very good little slut.” He moved toward her and fondled her pussy as he leaned in next to her ear. “That was some of the best head I’ve ever gotten.”  
She blushed with the compliment and with his ministrations.

“On the other hand…”  
He pulled away picked up a tonfa from his equipment, and spun it around slowly as he prowled around her.  
When he was behind her, he ran the shaft from her thighs to her pussy. The cool shaft of the tonfa left a trail of goosebumps where it touched her skin.  
“I’m not quite sure you’ve learned your lesson yet, [Y/N],” he smirked as he rubbed the shaft back and forth along her pussy.  
“Please let me cum, Nightwing, I promise I learned my lesson,” she whimpered looking up at his impassive face with a pleading expression.  
“You’re cute when you beg,” he leaned in again. “It makes me want to ravish you even more.”  
He threw his tonfa away and walked over to her dresser, rummaging through her sex toy drawer until he found what he was looking for. Her Hitachi wand.  
He quickly plugged it in and turned back to face her.  
“But first I think I want to have some more fun with you.”  
BZZZZZZZZZZ  
Before she could even register what was about to happen, Nightwing was on her again, pulling her hair back and giving her a hard, searing kiss as he placed the Hitachi to her nipple.  
“MMMMMPH!!!!!” [Y/N] gave a muffled scream of pleasure as thunderbolts of pleasure ripped through her nerves. The wand head was perfectly set on her nipple piercing, making the vibrations go so damn deep into her body.  
Nightwing pulled away from the kiss and began to work [Y/N]’s breasts with the Hitachi. Just barely touching her breasts with the head of it with touches so light she felt like her very skin was straining to bridge that imperceptible gap. Then without warning he would almost roughly shove it against her breasts and chuckle as her throaty moans filled the room.  
The smell of her pussy juices was stronger than ever, a scent that elicited a small moan of approval from Nightwing. On a whim he crouched down, still holding the Hitachi to her breasts and slid two fingers into her pussy again. They went in ridiculously easy.  
“God, you’re wet,” he commented proudly as he began to expertly finger her pussy again, alternating between hitting her g-spot with his fingers and massaging her clit with his thumb.  
At this treatment [Y/N]’s loud moans became borderline screams of pleasure, every part of her body felt so sensitive, she felt like her pulse was making massive explosions of warmth within her body, even the feeling of the cold steel handcuffs felt exquisite.  
Had she been cognizant, she would have realized that her screaming was probably waking up her fellow dorm dwellers but she was far past the point of caring about any of that. She didn’t care if everybody knew she was the biggest slut in the world because at that moment, she belonged to this wonderful man who she’d gladly do anything for.  
“Good girl,” Nightwing growled in primal satisfaction at her reactions and pulled his fingers from her pussy, clamped his hand hard over her ass and brought her pussy to his hungry mouth.  
“OH GODDESS YESSSSSS!” she screamed as he ate her out. Barely even noticing that he had removed the Hitachi from her breasts and was moving it slowly up her thigh.  
Almost as suddenly as he had begun he removed his mouth from her pussy, licking his lips in satisfaction as he finally pressed the head of her Hitachi to her sensitive pussy at full power.  
“NIGHTWIIIIIIIIIIING!!! I’M…”  
“That’s right…” he breathed into her ear yet again. “Cum. Show me how hard I make you cum.” With that he bit her neck once again and [Y/N]’s world shattered into one…long…orgasm.  
“HHHHHHHHNNNNGG!”  
She moaned as her pussy spasmed and squirted all over the floor and kept squirting and squirting and squirting as Nightwing continued to press the Hitachi to her clit.  
All the while [Y/N] writhed and panted at the sensations he was making her feel, almost sobbing from the pleasure as she felt the new bruises on her ass throb as blood rushed through her veins.  
After she had squirted a few more times Nightwing turned off the Hitachi and tossed it on the bed, shoving his soaked fingers into [Y/N]’s mouth so she could taste herself while letting her down from her suspended position gently into the puddle she made on the floor with his bulging dick right in front of her.  
“Now. Get. Me. Off.”  
Half crazed and exhausted from an orgasm that had left her feeling like she’d run the best marathon of all time, she looked at his cock in a daze, licked her lips and placed it right inside her slutty mouth.  
She treated the head to the best blowjob she could give, worshiping it, loving it, before taking the entire thing in her mouth again and sucking faster, faster.  
“Hrgh,” Nightwing growled as he gripped her head and began to fuck her face. Hard.  
Tears began to form in her eyes at the rough treatment but she keep sucking, eager to keep taking it. Hungry for her reward and loving the feeling of his heavy dick on her tongue.  
“Take…it. Allll hrghhhhh!!!” Nightwing groaned as he finally came in [Y/N]’s mouth, the taste and the sensations alone giving [Y/N] a mini orgasm as she savored his delicious cum.  
“Mmmmmm” she moaned as she swallowed it all. Completely exhausted she began to fall backwards, only to be quickly caught and cradled gently by her vigilante, who carefully picked her up and placed her in her bed, unlocking the handcuffs and getting under the covers with her. Holding her close as she came down.  
Once she was in a more conversational frame of mind he gave her a light kiss and smiled.  
“So…hi. How was your day?”  
She laughed and lightly smacked his chest. “I thought you said you were gonna be out of town for the next few days.”  
“I thought I is, but…well, I made time. Though it sure as hell isn’t easy.”  
She snuggled closer.  
“You going to stay the night?”  
He drew her into a deep kiss.  
“Absolutely.”  
Without any warning he rolled on top of her and held her hands above her head.  
“Besides, I’ve got this new fiberchord I’ve been meaning to try out. Purely in the interest of justice of course. Gotta make sure criminals can’t wriggle their way out of it.”  
[Y/N] smiled.  
“You’ve come to the right place,” she said as her pussy got ready for round two.  
Her roommate would have a lot of questions about the smell when she got back. Such as why every inch of the room smelled like sex, particularly her desk and her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a co-author, but I don't know if he has an account. Dude, if you're reading this, I will give credit.


End file.
